


Will and Wish

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Will and Wish</p>
    </blockquote>





	Will and Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Will and Wish

Title: Will and Wish

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 236

Spoilers: Home part 2

Summary: Laura wants to share the sunrise.

A/N: For the amesoeur/contrelamontre challenge, prompt ‘weather’, written in 25 minutes and beta-read by Sasha (sashalilyrat).

x

_Rain coming. More rain,_ Laura Roslin corrected her thought. It seemed as though it had been raining ever since they had arrived on Kobol.

It fit her mood.

‘_A cost in blood’... oh, Elosha. You wouldn’t leave me, and now you have no choice._

The pre-dawn sky was grey, as it had been every morning so far. The night had been cold, though dry. She’d slept curled close to Lee and Kara, sharing their body heat to shield against the biting wind. Captain Thrace was like a hot water bottle in her own right; her body exuded warmth like a fire, so unlike Laura herself. She felt cold down to her bones. At times it was all she could do to fight through it, keep moving and pretend that it didn’t bother her. But she’d do it.

_For this._

Laura gazed into the distance. Through the foliage and trees she could feel the sun rising to the east; the overcast sky was growing far lighter, clouds palely shot with rose and gold.

_I want the fleet to see the dawn again. To see it on Earth._

A smile rose to her lips as she watched; it would be wet again today, but they were closer now. They’d make it.

One wish she’d left unvoiced, even in her own mind, would be granted later that day.

Zeus, alive and warm, returned to Hera to heal their rift.


End file.
